Agrias Oaks
Summary Lady Agrias Oaks is a Knight of the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family, and in particular the false Princess Ovelia Atkascha (though she is unaware of her false princess status until far later, though her fealty remains). Fiercely loyal, she goes to all lengths possible to retrieve the lost princess from the clutches of Delita Heiral, who kidnapped her for reasons unknown to herself and Ramza, and never quite forgave the former for this transaction, far after the princess' security was all but ensured. Agrias's job class is that of Holy Knight, giving her the ability to wield all five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Her birthday is June 22. Her retainers are two more knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not nearly as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The three knights join Ramza Beoulve's party at the beginning of Chapter 2, and Agrias leaves her service as a Lionsguard to aid Ramza in his quests/adventures, and to help him expose the hypocrises of the Church and Crown, pledging her full loyalty to him. Her fate after the destruction of the Lucavi Ultima is unknown, but it is likely she escaped with Ramza and Alma to start a new life in another land. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Agrias Oaks Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Hume, Lionsguard, Holy Knight (default class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, limited Time Stop (via Judgment Blade, cannot be blocked), potentially possesses Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled Marksman, Skilled spearmanship, capable Dancer, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection (can revive others shortly after death with Raise, and cast Reraise on self and others to have them revived once automatically on death), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads and chickens, as well as with the Poach support ability), Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to separate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole), Barrier Creation (Protect and Shell reduce physical and magickal damage by a third, and Reflect causes most magicks to deflect away at an angle), Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, can stop her opponents from using magicks, can cast magicks that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical conditions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking) or fly (with Float), Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Flight (Via Fly movement skill) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Agrias, Ramza and her allies defeated Ultima who is the second most powerful Scion in Ivalice, and was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ultima, who appears capable of flying into space in an instant) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with her weapon. Several dozen meters with magicks and sword skills. Standard Equipment: Save the Queen knight sword (grants Auto-Protect) or Excalibur knight sword (grants Auto-Haste), Armor, Helmet and the Ribbon accessory which prevents the negative status effects KO, Undead, Stone, Traitor, Blind, Confuse, Silence, Vampire, Berserk, Toad, Poison, Slow, Stop, Charm, Sleep, Immobilize, Doom, and Disable. Intelligence: Above Average. Well-versed in battle tactics. Weaknesses: Cannot use Holy Sword techniques (Judgment Blade, Cleansing Strike, Northswain's Strike, Hallowed Bolt, and Divine Ruination) without a sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgment Blade:' An area of effect technique which summons magickal shards of holy energy just over the top of the target area that fall down and encase everything before shattering dealing damage with a chance to freeze the enemy in time for a short duration. *'Cleansing Strike:' Single target technique that summons a spiritual energy blade at the feet of the target, which flies upwards through them doing damage to the target with a chance to apply Doom, a status effect that causes a target to instantly be incapacitated and bleeding out in a short time (three in game turns). The target is aware of how much time is left while Doom ticks down. *'Northswain's Strike:' Single target technique that summons the tip of a large sword made of energy at the feet of the target, which shoots up and pierces them, doing damage and with a chance to instantly put the target in an incapacitated, bleeding out state. *'Hallowed Bolt:' An area of effect technique that causes magickal lightning to strike the target area, with blades of holy energy erupting from the ground and stabbing upwards at places where the magickal lightning strikes the ground. Those struck by the blades of holy energy take damage with a chance to apply Silence, a status effect that prevents the target from speaking (and thus from using abilities that require speech like most forms of magick in the game) for a short time. *'Divine Ruination:' A linear area of effect technique that causes beams of holy energy to strike the area from the sky, dealing damage to all affected with a chance to inflict Confusion, a status effect which makes the target unable to tell friend from foe and make seemingly random actions for a short time. Holy Sword techniques aimed at any target have never been shown to miss, be evaded, or be blocked under any circumstance - including while the user is blinded or confused. Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Agrias' default class, that of a Holy Knight), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magicks or abilities, if any, Agrias has at her disposal at the start of a match. Gallery 6bae0844674658bcc3e71891f4c546aa--power-rangers-female-characters.jpg|Agrias, in a brief moment of happiness and relaxation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5